


Burn

by castielsass



Series: Spideypool Kink Prompts [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Backrubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spideypool prompt ‘Wade hates when Peter gets hurt and one day, treating his wounds, he finds a new way to make him feel better…’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

When Peter got hurt, he used to go see Gwen. She would wrap his wounds, kiss them better, and send him home with a cookie stuffed in his mouth and blood seeping through his bandages.   
He couldn’t say when he started going to Deadpool’s place instead. It was never really a conscious choice. Sometimes he would just find himself knocking on his window with a blood damp hand. Wade would let him in, put him sitting in the empty bathtub and pour stinging alcohol and disinfectant over him. He wold lift him bodily to his feet and carefully, if clumsily wrap bandages around wounded flesh. Sewing rended skin back together with unusual care, Wade would lift him out of the tub and set him on his feet like a doll.

Once, Peter had stumbled out of the tub, and he’d gripped onto Wade’s arm and let himself lie on Wade’s bed, the cleanest place in the entire apartment. For a while, Peter couldn’t have answered why he chose Wade’s damp, cold apartment and clumsy splints over Gwen’s warm airy bedroom, filled with knick knacks and science books. Then Captain Stacy died, and Peter had a reason to hold in his chest. He was protecting her. Wade was already Deadpool, immortal, super, and slowly becoming a good friend. Wade couldn’t really be hurt by him, or so Peter let himself think.

Sinking into the hard mattress, Peter sighed as a spring poked through the fabric and stabbed him in his sore back. Wade knelt at his side on the bed, and lifted his arm above his head, carefully stitching the biggest wound on the back of his arm. Peter bit back a wince and Wade nudged his thigh with a knee in response. The needle slipped through sensitive skin and Peter resisted the urge to pull his arm away when the thread glided over open flesh. A noise escaped his mouth, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and Wade laid a hand on his chest briefly, patting him. He finished the stitch, tied a surgeon’s knot then stroked a glob of antiseptic cream over the site. Peter swallowed when Wade leaned up to securely wrap his arm.   
“I don’t need that, I’ll heal anyway,” he pointed out.  
“Shut up,” Wade replied. “I’m being nice.”  
Peter rolled his eyes and Wade shoved at his ribs gently. Peter took the encouragement, rolled onto his belly. Wade disappeared into his tiny kitchen and Peter shut his eyes and slid his chilly hands under Wade’s pillow. He heard the beep and hum of a microwave. After a few moments Wade bounded back in and climbed onto Peter’s ass with no hesistation. He laid a heavenly heat pack across his lower back and Peter moaned out loud. The warmth sank into his tight muscles and curled around his spine pleasant, hazy. Wade lay his hands on the wings of his shoulderblades, pushing gently and Peter’s back cracked. He let out an ‘oof’ noise and Wade pulled himself up, kneeling his weight on Peter’s thighs and ass, forcing the deep curve of his lower back to relax and stretch out, soak up the warmth of the heat pack. He let out a noise halfway between a ‘thank you’ and ‘fuck you’ and Wade used the heels of his hands to press along the sides of his sore spine, fingers sliding into muscle like butter and easing outwards. His thumbs rubbed rough circles into the knots in Peter’s back, easing them into a pleasant burn. Peter buried his face in the suspiciously clean smelling pillow and sighed. His eyes shot open when Wade used his knuckles to push upwards on his sides.   
“Did you do laundry?” Peter asked weakly.  
“Yeah. It’s all part of my great seduction plan,” Wade said. He spread his knees slightly and let Peter sink into the mattress slightly under his weight.  
“To seduce who?”  
“You, dumbass. You’re the only one willing enough to get into my bed. Who’s not made of plastic and some suspiciously faulty rubber,” Wade pointed out and Peter waited to feel alarm. When none surfaced, he just twiddled his fingers underneath the cool sheet of the pillow.  
“You didn’t need to do laundry to seduce me,” Peter ventured.   
“You’re coming off a little desperate, honey,” Wade replied and Peter lifted a foot to kick him half heartedly.


End file.
